Rhydian Returns
by HungerGamesDistrict12Escort
Summary: Starts with last part of Irresistible episode and well.. the title says it all. :) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Wolfblood fanfiction. Hope you like it! :)**

**this is just an update seeing as somehow there was a bit of a repetition of paragraphs so I've just updated ;)**

* * *

**Rhydian Returns**

**Chapter 1  
Irresistible**

I see my parents packing up to leave. I'm sure that they are just overreacting.

"Get packing Maddy" Dad tells me. I refuse to. We are going to be miles away from here in a matter of hours, in Devon, but I don't want to leave. I spent my whole life here. My parents, however, are keen for us to leave, they say that Shannon has probably put the photographs online already and that we have to go. I ignore them and go to my room. I slump onto the bed and start to cry. Could Shannon really do this to me? I pick up a photo I took of Rhydian, Shannon and Tom, and I remember all the happy times together.

I remember when Rhydian first came to our school. There was something different about him and I soon learnt why. I remember Holy Island and my first transformation, that was when Shannon was sure that something wasn't right. I remember that first moment when I knew that I loved Rhydian. I remember when we were trying to retrieve our blood from the hospital and Shannon was convinced that something wasn't ordinary about me and Rhydian. I also remember the kiss...

I sigh and place the photo into a small cardboard box and that's when my parents come in. Mam puts her arm around me, she knows that I've been crying.  
"Oh Maddy." She says, "I'm so sorry we have to leave"  
The doorbell then rings and dad goes to see who it is. I hear his voice saying,  
"You'd better come in"  
I stand and lean over to see who's coming through the door and I can't believe who it is.

It's Tom and Shannon.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I thought I was never going to see them again, I don't think they could ever forgive me for lying to them about who I really am.  
"I wanted to give you this, it's all the photos that I have taken." Shannon mumbles. Somewhat surprised I ask her,  
"All of them?"  
"All of them."  
She really surprised me. I was relieved though- wolfbloods would be safe now, I know Shannon and Tom wouldn't breathe a word about it. That's because they're my best friends. Maybe I could persuade my parents to stay here or maybe they've already considered that.  
"Thanks" I whisper to her,  
"And... if anything goes out of control on my blog, I'll close it down, I promise."  
"Why?" I ask, the blog means a lot to her, to prove that she's not crazy and that there is something on the moors.  
"You're our friend Mads, it's supposed to mean something." Replies Tom, slightly angered at my questioning. My parents go out of the room, to give us time alone.

Tom tells me that he saw Rhydian and he said that I was leaving and that he made Shannon think about the consequences of putting the photos on the internet, that Rhydian, my family and I would be exposed to evil men who would hunt us down.

"You should've trusted us!" shouts Shannon, "I wouldn't have told anyone."  
"I'm sorry" I say.  
"Do you trust us now?" Tom asks, "We won't tell anyone"  
"Who'd believe us anyway?" smiles Shannon. I hug them both, repeating the same word over and over again,  
"Thank you"

"So where's Rhydian?" I ask.  
Shannon turns away and looks down at the floor. I know what this means and so I whisper,  
"He's gone."

Silence. Now I know for sure that he is gone.

I walk over to the window because maybe, just maybe I'll be able to see him one last time again. Nothing. Rhydian is gone...  
"He's really gone." I say and I shake my head. This cannot be true, he was a part of our pack and a part of my life. Tom puts his arm around me,  
"He really loved you, you do know that don't you?" Did Rhydian confide in Tom to tell him that? If he did he must have known that Tom, as my best friend, would tell me someday.  
"He told you that?" I ask him. Tom shakes his head,  
"He didn't have to." He replies. Shannon puts her arm around me and says,  
"He might come back you know, I'm sure he will- to see you again." I hope that Shannon isn't just saying that to comfort me. Deep inside of me, I am sure he will return.

**What do you think? Please please review and I'll update more chapters. :) This chapter is just the ending of Irresistable and it's just the ending of it (as you may have noticed)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's Chapter 2! Enjoy. UPDATE: IPod went crazy and changed some words. For example: turns turned into tritons. yeah I know...**

* * *

**Rhydian Returns**

**Chapter 2**

**Territory (Rhydian's POV)**

I look back and I can't help but smile, I can recall all the times I've spent with Maddy... But now I am with my family- my own family. My mum Ceri and little brother Bryn. I don't know where we are going but it's going to be far from here. Mum says that if Shannon posted those photos of us online, we'd better get going. I realise that I'm far behind them when Bryn turns round and with a cheerful voice says,

"Come on Rhydian!"

So I follow. I stop soon after- we could stay here, in the wild, I could use Eolas to see if Shannon posted those photos. So I kneel down to the ground and I look up to the sky, I try not to try and I am at one with nature. Now I can see everything, so I look to see Shannon and Tom at Maddy's. She's been crying. I knew it! Shannon did post those photos online.. Now I know I can never come back, and neither can Maddy.

I can see cardboard boxes piled behind them, I was right, Maddy is moving and I will never get to see her in person again. But then I hear her say something:

"He's gone."

She was talking about me! Her parents come back into the room.

"Dad! We can stay. I trust Tom and Shannon with our secret. They won't tell anyone! The photos won't be online either. Please can we stay?" She begs. And her parents smile and her dad nods. I shake my head, confused. Now I am just lying on the ground and I try to figure out what exactly is going on

"Rhydian! Are you coming?" Shouts Bryn. So I stand up and run towards him.

"Race ya!" I say and we run down a large hill. After we get to the bottom I ask him "Would you like to stay here, in the wild?" Mum overhears.

"We can't stay here Rhydian. It's not our territory."

If we can't stay here, that means I can't see Maddy regularly and so I make a promise and I whisper it to the sky.

"I must find a way to meet up with Maddy again." I mutter over and over again.

* * *

**Sorry it's quite short :( I was writing this on my iPod because I couldn't get on the computer ;p**

**Hope you liked it and please revieeeewww! :)))**


End file.
